shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolutionary Army - 47th Division
The 47th Divison of the Revolutionary Army is a group of elite members of the RA, which is led by Steppens D. Storm and his older sister, Steppens D. Ellie. The members are the skillful fighters, that 14 members (two captains are included) are the elite ones, while their leader/commander, Steppens D. Storm, mastered all three types of Haki instead of Rokushiki. Thus, the division is considered as one of the strongest and deadliest divisions in the Revolutionary Army. Besides, only one person in the division who can use magic since she was less than one week old, Lucy Graham Blanc. Also, there is a giant from North Blue, who is 28.8 meters tall (approx. 94 ft 6 in), Jake Maseyzan the Giant. He is the oldest member to join the division. He is given the task to levitate the ship onto the sky whenever they want to. Currently, the division is on its way toward the New World to assist the main force of Revolutionary Army. Info * Codename: RA47 * Leader/Founder: Steppens D. Storm * Co-leader/Co-founder: Steppens D. Ellie * Number of members: 14 * Total Doriki: at least 68346 * Total bounty (berries): 6,265,000,000 * Ship: Sea Rover Model 7 Overview Members Like the epithet given by the World Government and the Revolutionary Army, the crew is so strong that even a single member of the division can overthrow a whole kingdom, or city, at least one hour only. This is how their powers prove it: # Steppens D. Storm: '''Due to his ability of controlling and spawning the atoms, he can perform many high-destruction attacks, as well as utilize the ability on his own weapons. His eyesight is so excellent due to his Kenbunshoku Haki, that he can predict the way of bullets, and dodge it with a moderate speed. His Haoshoku Haki is strong enough to take off hundreds thousands of Marines, pirates, or guards from any kingdoms and decrease the will of many stronger foes. Moreover, his latest invention, Sea-stone syringes, which he injects them into the body of a Devil Fruit user to reduce the strength and slowly kill the users without using any heavy attacks on them. Thus, he owned another epithet: Devil Fruit Death. # '''Steppens D. Ellie: '''Having infected with the abilities of spawning and controlling floras, she's been awarded with the title "Green Spawner". She can make a tree branch and imbue it with Haki. # '''Lucy Graham Blanc: A skillful mage who can summon a huge comet to destroy an island completely, leaving only land or sandy area on the sea, using her wand only. # Alan Gregorio: '''A master of Fishman Karate graduated from R.A.S., he is extremely capable for performing some advanced moves of Fishman Karate and even utilizing the secret technique. # '''Connor Christano Black: '''Like his twin brother, Paul F. Black, he can shoot anything at a far distance with his rifle called MSV-XLVI (or simply MS5-46) or his crossbow called SnC-LVII (or SnC-57). Especially, he uses variety types of ammunition with different damage, such as Explosion Bull - his trademark shot that can sink seven cruises nearby; Flash Bull - a bullet that can replace the smoke bomb in order to blind and stun the enemies far away for a minute, thus creating an opportunity to let the crew flee from the battle;... Thus, he owns an epithet "Flame-Spark I". Another special weapons of his are a pair of Rhino Magnums, which he uses to attack whether he does or doesn't bring his sniper rifle on. As an expertise gunslinger, Connor can shoot a deadly bullet from his pair of infamous revolvers when facing targets at close distance. Another power which adds to his abilities beside guns is his power of utilizing the Limbs of Lightning, which allows him to create, manipulate the electricity with his arms and legs. This power appears ever since he was born because he inherited this power from his grandfather, a native of Mink tribe, and this is also his main power when he comes into fighting with multiple enemies or strong ones. # '''Paul Fredde Black: '''As a graduated cannoneer at R.A.S., he can shoot an overheated cannonball with an incredible velocity to burn any Marines/pirates ships at a faraway location from his cannon or catapult. Due to the fact that his target will burn immediately and sink slowly after he fires, he was considered as a Holder of Viking Funerals. Another capability of him is marksmanship: he can send a needle or a toothpick with great speed, which can immediately blind the target or even cause death. Another power of his is his Sulong form of a leopard. # '''Jake Maseyzan the Giant: As a giant who was born in Elbaf but grew up in North Blue and has a unique ability to freely switch between being a human and a giant, he is strong and heavy enough to smash a huge castle with his own body or his finger only. Despite his heaviness, he is able to perform Geppo to fly and float on the sea, possibly due to a soft tumor in his nose that allows him to store oxygen in his lungs, thus being able to descend and ascend underwater freely. Thus, everyone called him as "Flying Submarine". His favorite weapon is a gigantic hammer, which helps him to sweep away his enemies beneath him, or even a big amount of rocks while a normal person can't do. # Haktor Fakeros: '''Having learnt how to work with medicine and natural medical resources, he knows how to create more than six hundred different types of medicines and substances with different purposes. Especially, he found a substance called SCPDB-00, which means "Devil's breath" or "Devil's urine. This flour/water-combined liquid can hypnotize the enemies in front of him and make them work for his nakama's side for a certain period of time. Thus, he owns an epithet "Devil's urine". Also, having been infected with a mysterious parasite that allows him to turn into a wolf like a Zoan Devil Fruit user, he develops a fighting style as a wolf (or some parts of his body can.transform). # '''Brundil Hermès: '''A professional cook with 90%-bandaged face encased in a Spetsnaz-like helmet with a large artifical robotic arm that allows him to generate heat and fire, which is used for both cooking and fighting. # '''Bladdeck Euclid: A blademaster who always wields two sabers called "The Blades of Void Century", he can perform Rokushiki techniques with his swords. Due to his past as a top patient at the local mental hospital and his psychiatric after serving his life in the hospital, he was nicknamed as "Heavy Psycho". Furthermore, he is an infamous annihilating machine when he was in his youth, for slaughtering and supplying bodies of over eleven hundred pirates and auction businessmen to many hospitals in the world. The Government viewed him as "a dog which will bite his own master" after his refusal to be a Shichibukai and nearly imprisoned him in Level 6 of Impel Down. # Asentone 75/Samuel "Sam" Roarshot: A former gentleman thief who stole money and valuables and donate them to the poor, and also a cyborg who escaped from Vegapunk after being modified into a robot and obtaining the Pika-Pika fruit abilities like Bartholomew Kuma and some other Pacifistas. Despite being a robot and his body is harder than steel, he still uses Tekkai, Geppo and Soru in battle in order to give more advantages, even in his larger robot called Kairoseki Destructor Mk 4. # Daniel S. Nguyen: An expert fisherman from East Blue, as he makes millions of berries for his Sea King hunting job. Much like Samuel Roarshot, he also shares his profit from selling fish with the poor ones and teaches them how to be a professional fisherman. Though he hasn't mastered more than one ordinary Rokushiki type, he has been able to use Rokuogan, the strongest Rokushiki technique, beside Rankyaku, and more important, Busoshoku Haki, to enhance Rokuogan and Rankyaku. His weapons include a long hardened metal-and-wooden staff, which can be attached with a spear head and a compound bow or a bolt-action rifle/SMG. # 'El Napolorron/Galdima Leonardo: '''As an excellent prophet and strategist, he can estimate how strong his/their opponents are and calculate Doriki for both his nakamas and his opponents. He can use music to hypnotize or make the enemies go crazy, which aid to his fights. Also, the mastery of three Rokushiki types: Soru, Geppo and Rokuogan does make him one of the main fighters of the whole crew. # '''Juli Arnomore: '''An exceptional assassin with her incredible stealth skills, she can pass through anyone and kill them silently and instantly with her improved Rokushiki techniques. After two years under the training of Steppens D. Storm, she is able to use Busoshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki. Abilities-grading Notes: The grades below can reach over 100, while the maximum attribute is 100. Crew ability Though there are just only 14 members (four much more members than Straw Hat Pirates with 10), RA47 has displayed their immerse power with amazing potentials in a lot of aspects. Those are: # Talent: Each of them have at least one talent that he/she excels in, beside great strength and endurance - a must-have for each RA47 members. # Say no to Devil Fruits: No one in this division is shown to have possessed with Devil Fruit abilities, although some members are seen and believed to have possessed with Devil Fruits, such as Steppens D. Storm with his abilities of spawning and controlling the movement of atoms, Haktor Fakeros with his abilities of transforming into a wolf or a giant-like wolf, Alan Gregorio with his abilities of using liquids as a projectile of his Fishman Karate,... # Scientific Capabilities: Science is used by RA47 as one of the most essential and proficient elements to their victories. The crew's shipwright and phantom thief possesses a cybernetic body with lots of secret weapons. # Haki: So far, 9 out of 14 members of the crew are able to utilize any types of Haki. # Rokushiki: Most of the members are able to utilize at least one type of Rokushiki, and even have access to the strongest techniques of Rokushiki: Rokuogan. # Adaptability: Each of them gets stronger from time to time without even noticing. Allies Revolutionary Army As one of the most deadly divisions of the Revolutionary Army, the RA47 is considerably over-estimated and considered as one of the trump card of the whole party. Monkey D. Dragon Dragon seems to have full trust to the RA47, beside Sabo, who is considered to be "No. 2" of the entire organization. Therefore, Dragon often gives the RA47 many dangerous tasks. Daniel S. Nguyen seems to trust Dragon completely. Emporio Ivankov Storm respects him as one of the RA commanders, though he seems to be always disgusted with his okama comrades, as Ivankov's subordinates are always inviting him to join in their happiness. Sabo Sabo has become one of Storm's close friends and comrades, ever since he had proved his strength after years training with Dragon. Sometime after Summit War at Marineford, Storm overheard the story of Sabo before being rescued by Dragon twelve years ago, and learned that the deceased infamous pirate, Portgas D. Ace, was Sabo's sake brother. Perhaps due to this, Storm and his friends became closer to him, and eventually helped him to overcome the despair of losing his beloved brother. ''"I once suffered that terrible feeling before... My father's execution twenty-five years ago... That moment, a spear had impaled his heart right in front of my little eyes, causing him to never reunite with the rest of my family anymore... I've been in such a dreadful agony, as if I was pulled into the lowest level of hell... Unfortunately, I have to see that mind-slicing scene once again, at Marineford." - Storm's part of speech to Sabo, about the death of Sabo's sake brother, Portgas D. Ace. Koala As a close friend/comrade of Sabo, Storm, Ellie, Alan, Lucy and her daughter Emile get along well with Koala. Especially, Emile is very fond of her. Hack Hack is Alan Gregorio's close friends and comrades, as both know how to use Fishman Karate. Lindbergh Lindbergh - the South RA Commander - is one of Samuel Roarshot's associates, as both are experts in technology. Lindbergh often helps him to complete his cyborg body and robotic suit by sending Sam books and weapon blueprints, some of which were later given to Blacks twin in order to enrich the whole crew's arsenal (this can explain why the division has got so many secret weapons). Otherwise, Samuel shares some of his valuable loots to Lindbergh in order to invest in his researches of new weapons. Pirates Tearoom Pirates "Come on, follow me." - Storm's part of speech to Ochanoma Papa when he was found starving on his ship along with his children. The RA47 saved the Tearoom Pirates from starving two years ago during a voyage to the Sabaody Archipelago, by providing them with food and meditation. Also, they also gave them a house in a kingdom they had liberated from the pirates on their way. Donquixote Pirates and its alliances Sometime after the Marineford War, the crew often came into clash with the Donquixote Pirates and its alliances due to the fact that pirates trafficked weapons, artifical Devil Fruits and resources to countries, and 6 out of 7 times encountering, the revolutionaries emerged victory and collected many valuables. Others Silvers Rayleigh The crew respects Rayleigh so much, as they are friends. The RA47 often visits Sabaody Archipelago to meet him in secret. Steppens Graham Emile Emile is Storm's daughter. Beside her parents and aunt, Alan, Connor, Haktor, Brundil, Euclid, Samuel, Daniel, Leonardo and Juli are the most friendly people to her. Emile often joins in the crew to understand the life of sailing in the seas, and to explore many other things: animals, floras,... to enrich her knowledge and help in her dream to become a zoologist. Trivia * "47" in RA47 can be a reference of Agent 47, the protagonist of every game in Hitman series. * The meaning of the crew's codenames: ** Acer (Steppens D. Storm): refers to the highest card (ace in standard 52-card deck) in a Durak card game. ** Midori (Steppens D. Ellie): "green" in Japanese, refers to the ability of manipulating floras. ** Antika (Lucy Graham Blanc): taken from the original Greek word antikatoptrismós, which means "mirage". ** Diesel (Alan Gregorio): refers to the main actor of the movie series Fast & Furious, Vin Diesel. ** Thorium (Connor C. Black): the 90th element in the periodic table, of which name refers to Thor, the god who can control the lightning. ** Phosphorus (Paul F. Black): the 31st element in the periodic table, which can burn very strongly when reacting with oxygen, refers to the ability of setting any ships on fire from distances. ** Roc (Jake Maseyzan the Giant): the name of a mythological bird mentioned in the story collection named "One thousand and one nights", which referred to the ability of flying. ** Wolf (Haktor Fakeros): referred to the ability of transforming into wolf. ** Pyro (Brundil Hèrmes): the name of a troop type in a smartphone video game called "Jungle Heat", which uses fire to deal damage. ** Thirios (Bladdeck Euclid): taken from the original Greek word thirío, which means "beast". ** Arsene (Asentone 75): the name of a famous fictional phantom thief, Arsene Lupin. ** Pesces (Daniel S. Nguyen): taken from the original Italian word pesce, which means "fish". ** King (El Napolorron): the card of which the value is 13 in a Pyramid game in Microsoft Solitare Collection. ** Serpent (Juli Arnomore): refers to the snakes, as its abilities of moving and attacking silently. * Every member in this division has the Doriki over 1100. * Steppens D. Storm is the only member in the crew whose bounty can't reflect accurately his power and abilities. This is due to his targets aren't the ones who are stronger than any first mate of an Emperor/Empress of the New World (for example: Charlotte Katakuri of the Big Mom Pirates, Benn Beckman of the Red Hair Pirates,...), as his tremendous power can be compared with those. * Bladdeck Euclid is once predicted by the World Government that he will be the one who betrays the Revolutionary Army because of his past as a patient in the local mental hospital. However, this prediction becomes impossible to come true as Storm helped him to return to his normal persona and totally cured his mental problems. * Asentone 75 is the only member of the crew who was once the crew's enemy. * At first, the creator decided that the crew should have 11 members and 9 subdivisions, because the crew of over 9 subdivisions is more than enough to enter the New World. Miscellaneous Signature numbers/fractions * Steppens D. Storm: 01; 15; 1/11; 1/12; 1/14; 7 (or 7/1) * Steppens D. Ellie: 02; 2/11; 2/12; 2/14; 7 (or 7/1) * Lucy Graham Blanc: 03; 3/11; 3/12; 3/14; 6/10 * Alan Gregorio: 04; 4/11; 4/12; 4/14; 3/17 * Connor C. Black: 05; 5/11; 5/12; 5/14; 4/6 * Paul F. Black: 06; 6/11; 6/12; 6/14; 4/6 * Jake Maseyzan: 07; 7/11; 7/12; 7/14; 11/23 * Haktor Fakeros: 08; 8/11; 8/12; 8/14; 10/11 * Brundil Hermès: 09; 9/11; 9/12; 9/14; 7/23 * Bladdeck Euclid: 10; 10/11; 10/12; 10/14; 5/21 * Asentone 75: 11; 11/11; 11/12; 11/14; 75; 2/20 * Daniel S. Nguyen: 12; 12/12; 12/14; 9/2 * El Napolorron: 13; 13/14; 10/18 * Juli Arnomore: 14; 14/14; 10/16 Favorite and specific colors * Steppens D. Storm: Black; Gray; White; Silver; Gold * Steppens D. Ellie: Red; Pink; Green * Lucy Graham Blanc: Blue; Beige * Alan Gregorio: Solid Blue * Connor C. Black: Brown; Yellow, Light Gray, Dark Gray * Paul F. Black: Brown, Beige * Jake Maseyzan: Tan; Light Yellow * Haktor Fakeros: Dark Gray * Brundil Hermès: Dark Green, Silver, Black, White * Bladdeck Euclid: Black; White, Dark Green * Asentone 75: Dark White; Platinum; Green * Daniel S. Nguyen: Gold; Crimson Red * El Napolorron: Blue; Black; Red * Juli Arnomore: Purple Nationalities * Steppens D. Storm: Syrian/Vietnamese-American * Steppens D. Ellie: Vietnamese * Lucy Graham Blanc: English * Alan Gregorio: American * Connor C. Black: Walsh/English * Paul F. Black: Walsh/English * Jake Maseyzan: Canadian/African-American * Haktor Fakeros: Russian * Brundil Hermès: German * Bladdeck Euclid: Italian * Asentone 75: American * Daniel S. Nguyen: Vietnamese * El Napolorron: French * Juli Arnomore: Singaporean-American Sea of origin * Steppens D. Storm: South Blue * Steppens D. Ellie: South Blue * Lucy Graham Blanc: South Blue * Alan Gregorio: South Blue * Connor C. Black: South Blue * Paul F. Black: South Blue * Jake Maseyzan: New World * Haktor Fakeros: Grand Line (Paradise) * Brundil Hermès: North Blue * Bladdeck Euclid: North Blue * Asentone 75: South Blue * Daniel S. Nguyen: East Blue * El Napolorron: West Blue * Juli Arnomore: West Blue Blood type * Steppens D. Storm: X, A * Steppens D. Ellie: S, O * Lucy Graham Blanc: X, A * Alan Gregorio: XF, AB * Connor C. Black: S, O * Paul F. Black: S, O * Jake Maseyzan: F, B * Haktor Fakeros: XF, AB * Brundil Hermès: S (RH-), O (RH-) * Bladdeck Euclid: S (RH+), O (RH+) * Asentone 75: XF, AB * Daniel S. Nguyen: S, O * El Napolorron: F, B * Juli Arnomore: S (RH-), O (RH-) Suitable Career Choices * Steppens D. Storm: A White-hat Hacker or a Photographer * Steppens D. Ellie: A Fashion Designer or a Streamer * Lucy Graham Blanc: An Actress or a Singer * Alan Gregorio: A Hydroelectric Power Station Worker * Connor C. Black: An Artillery Coach or an Air Transporter * Paul F. Black: A Rescue Worker * Jake Maseyzan: A Cargo Ship Pilot or a Rapper * Haktor Fakeros: A Mercenary or a Police Officer * Brundil Hermès: A Thermal Power Plant Worker * Bladdeck Euclid: A Novelist * Asentone 75: An Undercover Agent or A Computer Programmer * Daniel S. Nguyen: A Billionaire * El Napolorron: A Businessperson or a Private Detective * Juli Arnomore: A Graphic Designer Suitable Educating Choices * Steppens D. Storm: Physics teacher in a high school * Steppens D. Ellie: Biology or Chemistry teacher in a secondary school * Lucy Graham Blanc: Geography teacher in a secondary or high school * Alan Gregorio: Industry teacher in a high school * Connor C. Black: Military Education teacher in a high school * Paul F. Black: Curriculums organizer in any types of school * Jake Maseyzan: Swimming & diving coach in a sport center * Haktor Fakeros: Chemistry and Biology teacher in a secondary or high school * Brundil Hermès: Culinary teacher in a vocational training school * Bladdeck Euclid: Literature teacher in a secondary or high school * Asentone 75: Math and Computer Science teacher in a secondary or high school or a vocational training school * Daniel S. Nguyen: Foreign languages teacher in any types of school * El Napolorron: Chess Coach in a sport center or Music Professor in a university of music * Juli Arnomore: Art teacher in a secondary school Inner Brains * Steppens D. Storm: science (mostly maths and physics), his family, secrets and ancient weapons protection * Steppens D. Ellie: her younger brother and his family, flower, trees, plants * Lucy Graham Blanc: her husband, her daughter, magic, beautiful love * Alan Gregorio: ship-maintenance, advices, Revolutionary Army, sharks * Connor C. Black: guns, guns, lightning, Mink tribe * Paul F. Black: cannons, diving, pranks, Mink tribe * Jake Maseyzan: rap, rap, rap, loyalty to Storm and Ellie * Haktor Fakeros: medicine, wolf, curse, horror stories * Brundil Hermès: food, cooking, recipes, drinks * Bladdeck Euclid: sword, metal, death, flesh, horror mysteries * Asentone 75: technology, weapons, ships, thieves * Daniel S. Nguyen: fish, fish, money, martial arts * El Napolorron: strategies, chess, songs, quizzes, mysteries * Juli Arnomore: art, how to be stealthy, her teacher's orders Typical Hours of Sleeping * Steppens D. Storm: 10.30 PM to 6.45 AM (8 hr 15 min) * Steppens D. Ellie: 10 PM to 6.10 AM (8 hr 10 min) * Lucy Graham Blanc: 11 PM to 5.50 AM (6 hr 50 min) * Alan Gregorio: 10 PM to 3 AM (5 hrs) * Connor C. Black: 11.05 PM to 4.50 AM (6 hr 45 min) * Paul F. Black: 10.15 PM to 6.15 AM (8 hrs) * Jake Maseyzan: 2 AM to 7.30 AM (5 hr 30 min) * Haktor Fakeros: 1 AM to 8.10 AM (7 hr 10 min) * Brundil Hermès: 12 AM to 5.55 AM (5 hr 55 min) * Bladdeck Euclid: 11.50 PM to 5.05 AM (6 hr 25 min) * Asentone 75: 2.45 AM to 6.30 AM (3 hr 45 min) * Daniel S. Nguyen: 11.20 PM to 5.30 AM (6 hr 10 min) * El Napolorron: 12.00 AM to 7.15 AM (7 hr 15 min) * Juli Arnomore: 10.20 PM to 6.15 AM (7 hr 55 min) Animal Resemblances * Steppens D. Storm: Lion * Steppens D. Ellie: Flamingo * Lucy Graham Blanc: Cat * Alan Gregorio: White shark * Connor C. Black: Electric eel; Leopard * Paul F. Black: Lantern fish * Jake Maseyzan: Panda * Haktor Fakeros: Wolf; Fox * Brundil Hermès: Squirrel * Bladdeck Euclid: Piranha * Asentone 75: Gorilla * Daniel S. Nguyen: Eagle * El Napolorron: Horse * Juli Arnomore: Snake; Chameleon Favorite food * Steppens D. Storm: Spaghetti, salmon, beverages * Steppens D. Ellie: White rice, square sticky rice cake and dairy products * Lucy Graham Blanc: Sweets, chocolates and any drinks that complemented with those * Alan Gregorio: Red wine, almost dishes that are made of seafood. * Connor C. Black: Vegetables (except onions, especially carrot) and anything that complements with those * Paul F. Black: Vegetables (except onions, especially asparagus and potato) and anything that complements with those * Jake Maseyzan: Sea king meat and champagne * Haktor Fakeros: Anything less salty or without salt * Brundil Hermès: All kind of foods (as a chef he wants to taste all kinds of ingredients) * Bladdeck Euclid: Shark meat/fin * Asentone 75: Hamburgers, french fries and anything that complements with cola * Daniel S. Nguyen: Any kind of pasta and salad (Pasta combining with salad is especially); rice wine; Vietnamese white noodles (aka "Phở" in Vietnamese); Sea King meat * El Napolorron: Goose liver and anything that complements with that, all kind of tea * Juli Arnomore: Ice cream and a few types of sweet Bathing * Steppens D. Storm: once every 4 days * Steppens D. Ellie: everyday * Lucy Graham Blanc: once every 1.5 days * Alan Gregorio: once every 5 days * Connor C. Black: once every half a week * Paul F. Black: once every 3 days * Jake Maseyzan: 1 days/week * Haktor Fakeros: once every 2 days * Brundil Hermès: once every 2 days * Bladdeck Euclid: once every 4 days * Asentone 75: once every 5 days * Daniel S. Nguyen: once every 2 days * El Napolorron: once every 1.5 days * Juli Arnomore: everyday The signature/favorite chemical substances * Steppens D. Storm: anything * Steppens D. Ellie: cellulose/wood, terpene * Lucy Graham Blanc: "How should I know?" * Alan Gregorio: water, industry oil * Connor C. Black: any metal that can conduct electricity well * Paul F. Black: any metal that resists stain and hardens the bullets * Jake Maseyzan: gibereline (the hormone which aids in the growth of plants) * Haktor Fakeros: anything that can help in crafting medicine * Brundil Hermès: terpene * Bladdeck Euclid: the liquids used to mummify the dead bodies * Asentone 75: arsenic * Daniel S. Nguyen: mercury * El Napolorron: sea-stone (only in One Piece) * Juli Arnomore: air (mean nothing) Handedness * Steppens D. Storm: left-handed * Steppens D. Ellie: right-handed * Lucy Graham Blanc: right-handed * Alan Gregorio: ambidextrous * Connor C. Black: ambidextrous * Paul F. Black: right-handed * Jake Maseyzan: right-handed * Haktor Fakeros: ambidextrous * Brundil Hermès: ambidextrous * Bladdeck Euclid: left-handed * Asentone 75: left-handed * Daniel S. Nguyen: right-handed * El Napolorron: left-handed * Juli Arnomore: ambidextrous Favorite sports * Steppens D. Storm: basketball * Steppens D. Ellie: badminton/volleyball * Lucy Graham Blanc: dancesport * Alan Gregorio: water polo/rugby * Connor C. Black: shooting (handgun)/soccer * Paul F. Black: shooting (rifle) * Jake Maseyzan: weightlifting * Haktor Fakeros: marathon * Brundil Hermès: tennis * Bladdeck Euclid: high-jumping/fencing * Asentone 75: boxing/wrestling * Daniel S. Nguyen: soccer/swimming * El Napolorron: chess/electronic sports * Juli Arnomore: high-jumping/long-jumping Soccer positions/number * Steppens D. Storm: striker - 8 (=1+7) * Alan Gregorio: center defensive midfielder - 20 (=3+17) * Connor C. Black: center midfielder - 10 (=4+6) * Paul F. Black: left attacking midfielder - 9 (=4+6-1) * Jake Maseyzan: goalkeeper - 12 (=23-11) * Haktor Fakeros: left/right winger - 21 (=10+11) * Brundil Hermès: support striker - 16 (=23-7) * Bladdeck Euclid: center attacking midfielder - 26 (=5+21) * Asentone 75: defensive midfield (left/center/right) - 22 (=2+20) * Daniel S. Nguyen: center midfielder - 11 (=2+9) * El Napolorron: right attacking midfielder - 28 (=10+18) Positions in League of Legends * Steppens D. Storm: Jungler, APC * Steppens D. Ellie: Jungler, SP * Lucy Graham Blanc: SP * Alan Gregorio: Tanker * Connor C. Black: ADC * Paul F. Black: APC * Jake Maseyzan: Tanker * Haktor Fakeros: Jungler, SP * Brundil Hermès: APC, SP * Bladdeck Euclid: Tanker, ADC, APC * Asentone 75: Jungler, APC * Daniel S. Nguyen: Jungler * El Napolorron: ADC * Juli Arnomore: Jungler Hogwarts houses * Steppens D. Storm: Gryffindor or Ravenclaw * Steppens D. Ellie: Gryffindor or Ravenclaw * Lucy Graham Blanc: Ravenclaw * Alan Gregorio: Hufflepuff * Connor C. Black: Gryffindor * Paul F. Black: Hufflepuff * Jake Maseyzan the Giant: Hufflepuff * Haktor Fakeros: Ravenclaw or Slytherin * Brundil Hermès: Hufflepuff * Bladdeck Euclid: Slytherin * Asentone 75: Gryffindor * Daniel S. Nguyen: Gryffindor * El Napolorron: Ravenclaw * Juli Arnomore: Gryffindor Category:Revolutionary Category:Rokushiki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Organization Category:Groups